Times Are Hard
by SmilinSmiles
Summary: There is a new clan living with the Cullens. Rosalie and Emmet get into a fight. Secrets are revealed. What will happen to there relationship? Read to find out!
1. Love Sucks

**Disclamer: Ok so yea... I might not own Twilight but I do own some of the characters in my book such as Skylar! But Alex says she is her own person so... yea I dont exactly own her...**

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting in my room reading a book. I glanced up to look around my room. The walls were blue. Yay, I loved blue! The blue walls accented my black silk comforter sprawled out across my bed. I relaxed back into my mushroom chair remembering how I came to live with the Cullens.

I was hunting with my clan. Me Alex (which is me so Hi) Sapphire, Skylar, Tally, Troy, Michael, Zane, Stephanie, and Christopher. That's when I saw him. He was wearing a black T-shirt that hugged his muscular chest, with blue genes, and white tennis shoes. Light was shining down from heaven and here I was wearing a black T-shirt that didn't even touch my curves, blue jeans (that Sapphire, Tally, Skylar, and I spray painted part of the bottoms red for kicks). I had not done anything! Anything with my hair that morning I didn't worry too much about not wearing any shoes, heck none of my clan were wearing shoes!

Skylar always said I pulled off the look, but this was coming from a girl who always bounced around on the balls of her freaking' feet! But I couldn't disagree, I was a vampire and all vampires are drop dead gorgeous, although I would have still felt better if Sapphire would have told me that I pulled off the look. But I had nothing on the tall blonde female that emerged behind Emmet Cullen (the love of my life if you haven't gotten it in your head by now). The blonde was wearing a tight pink tank top with stylish rolled up pants. The vampire currently known as Rosalie, the Barbie, was sadly Emmet's wife. Wow, life sucks.

To this day I still wonder if I poke Rosalie in the right spot on her back if she will say, 'Let's go shopping' or 'Let's be bestest friends!' in a high pitched preppy voice. I even tried it once! Unfortunately all she said was, "What did you poke me for insert inappropriate word usage here!?" She was about to say something else but I quickly shoved a dirty gym sock in her mouth as soon as she opened it. That earned me a high-five from Edward, who is totally in love with one of my friends Bella, who was strangely a human. Wow this family was messed up...

That darn Edward refused to change her, although I knew he would eventually. If he didn't do it soon, I sure as heck would!

I got on to this chat room sort of thing that four of us in our clan could get onto (it was in our minds if you hadn't noticed that); it was a part of our powers. I concentrated on seeing the screen in front of my eyes. It seemed sort of like a computer screen if you asked me. Everyone was on; apparently I wasn't the only one that was bored. Thank God! I don't mind being different but if I fall I would prefer that someone went down with me. If I ever die I would like to go down fighting.

**Alex: Yo peeps!**

**Sapphire: Hola!**

**Skylar: Howdy!**

**Tally: umm... Hi!**

**Sapphire: Why howdy?**

**Skylar: I don't know, I like it! Why Hola?**

**Sapphire: because... well... because, I'm cool like that, that's why!**

**Tally: I got to say 'Hi'!**

**Alex: Am I the only sane one here?**

**Skylar: No!**

**Sapphire: No!**

**Tally: Yes!**

**Tally: Uh... I mean 'no' of course not!**

**Skylar: LOL :)**

**Sapphire: Must you laugh at everything?**

**Skylar: I'd rather laugh at everything than not laugh at all!**

**Tally: Ooh... burn!**

**Sapphire: Stay out of this stupid!**

They where obviously playing by picking at each other, which they did often. 'Poor souls' I thought 'they don't have lives, what a pity...'

**Tally: I am more smarticle than you thunkteded Sapphire!**

Then I heard it, it thundered through the house. Everyone logged out and stood alarmed. The sound was glass breaking.


	2. Heart Broken

**Emmet's POV**

Why Rose threw a vase at me? I have no idea, but I really did know that she was really ticked off! "What's wrong Rose?"

"I hate you!" she yelled. That really hurt me. I loved Rose. If I could cry right then I would have. I started towards the door so I could cry my dry sobs. I had a knot in my throat. She had hurt me for the last time. I was going to file for devorse. She blocked the door. No problem. I turned around and punched the wall. It broke like a gram cracker.I leaped out and started running. I didnt care where I ran I was just going to run.

I could still hear alex screaching, "What on Earth did you do to him Barbie?!?!" Normally, I would have laughed but I was to heart broken.

**Tally's POV**

I could hear Alex running down the hall, probably going to kill Roseley. _'That girl is madley in love.'_ I thought to myself. I didnt like Rose. I wanted to watch! I ran after her. None of us really like Roseley, we where actually all running.

"What on Earth did you do to him Barbie?!?!" Alex yelled demandingly. Roseley ran toward Alex proabably planning on strangling her (if a vampire could be strangled, ha!) Just before she reached Alex she paused. Oh, great... Alex was going to use her powers on Roseley. This wouldnt be one of thoes fair battles, Al was gonna play dirty! This might be interesting. "I will ask you again before I lose my pasients Barbie!" she screamed. Her eyes turned coal black with red fire in them. _Nice touch... very intemidateing..._ "What did you do to him Barbie!!" she yelled. People could probably hear her from blocks away. She had heard the whole conversation but still wanted a direct answer from Roseley.

"To who? Emmet Cullen that ungreatful son of a..." her words hung because she was suddenly floating in air.

"I could so easily kill you Barbie!!" Alex yelled. She was furiouse. Blue flames bursted where her hair had been. I had used that intimadating feature before. The flames where actually warm on your head, not cold. It was all an elusion. But Roseley didnt know that...

"What the!" Roseley screamed.

"Lets try this again Barbie..." she sighed calming herself, "Shall we?"

"Fine. Emmet crashed my convertable." she sighed ashamed and displeased.

"So you broke his heart?!?!" Alex was outraged.

We all looked at Jasper. He was now standing in the door way, "Who feels like they are worth nothing? They need to stop because its really depressing..."

Alex paused, "Oh my God Emmet!" she jumped through the hole he had made in the wall. _Wow, he made that?_ We where about to go after her when Zane snaked his arms around my waist to hold me back. Oh, sure, I could have broken out... but that would have hurt him. Alex needed to work this out, by herself wether I liked it or not. I looked around to make sure the others hadnt taken off. It seemed that the guys had a good idea because they where holding them back. Saphire with Troy, Skyler with Michael, and Stephanie with Chris. Stephanie must have been heart broken for Emmet, we all where, but Stephanie's face was pained. She always showed her emotion. Chris never showed his, so in a way they completed each other.

**(Author's Note: I dont care what you say, Stephanie Meyer still owns Twilight. And sense some people want to argue, let me add to it: she ownes New Moon to!!! SO THERE PEOPLE WHO THINK THEY OWN TWILIGHT!! YOU DONT OWN NEW MOON! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But then again, neither do I... :(**

**Wow life stinks...)**


	3. Controle

**Disclaimer: Why can't I own Twilight? Oh yea because I didn't write it.**

**(Author's Note: ok if you can tell, I really like Roseley being the bad person. I don't like her!)**

**Skyler's POV**

Poor Emmet. Alex is probably still chasing him. I looked around. I really wanted to hurt something... Roseley would do. I smirked. Before I got a chance I realized that Sapphire had tackled her. "Woot! Go Sapphire!" I shouted before thinking. Tally and I joined in.

Saphireleo had her by the neck, "Don't you ever hurt him again!" she hissed. We all shot her death glares. She rolled her eyes. If she didn't stop that then we where really going to kill her. Literally. If we didn't hurt her physically soon then I might beat them to it. I already knew how it would go. She would fall on the floor in pain. She would clutch her chest and scream, laying there in pain. Begging that we stop. We would debate on weather to stop. I couldn't wait, we all hated Roseley. Then Edward walked in followed by a terrified Bella. We all knew Bella wouldn't say anything about Roseley. She was trying to get Barbie to like her as a friend. It was my understanding that until now Roseley had hated Bella to the point where she wanted to kill her.

"What are we going to do guys?" I questioned loosing my patients.

"One of us should hold Barbie here." replied Sapphire. "Skyler, you should go find Alex, you're the fastest. Now it's just the matter of who stays with Barbie and who watches Bella."

"I can handle Bella!" Edward complained. _Psht, he still doesn't know how much Bella is worth power wise..._ We chuckled but Edward didn't find it funny.

"Uh... Edward do you realize that we are the four most powerful vampires in the world right? If we wanted we could destroy the Vulturie in the blink of an eye. Actually the only reason we don't is because they don't mess with us." Tally questioned. I smirked it was true.

"Uh... do I need to look for Alex? And Sapphire, do you just want to come with me and let Edward have his way this once. Tally can watch Barbie and take care of Bella; it will be easy for her."

"Umm... sure." Saphireleo replied. Edward stuck his toung out. Saphireleo gave him a _you really... don't want to do that _look and I laughed when Edward stood straight up.

I waved my hand and a cloud appeared. I jumped on followed by Saphireleo. Saphireleo didnʼt like going to fast on a cloud. She would get over it because I would be going fast. It was times like these I wish I had a radio. So I started singing a song we both knew:

He was sitting' there, his brush in hand  
Painting' waves as they danced, upon the sand  
With every stroke, he brought to life  
The deep blue of the ocean, against the morning' sky  
I asked him if he only painted ocean scenes  
He said for twenty dollars, I'll paint you anything

Could you Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch going' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham

He looked at me, with knowing eyes  
Then took a canvas from a bag there by his side  
Picked up a brush, and said to me  
Son just where in this picture would you like to be  
And I said if there's any way you can  
Could you paint me back into her arms again?

Could you Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch going' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham

Paint Me A Birmingham  
Make it look just the way I planned  
A little house on the edge of town  
Porch going' all the way around  
Put her there in the front yard swing  
Cotton dress make it, early spring  
For a while she'll be, mine again  
If you can Paint Me A Birmingham

Oh paint me a Birmingham

We had known that song sense we where little. And even though Sapphire wasn't a fan of country music, I had forced her to listen to it a million times until it was stuck in her head. Muahahaha...

**(Author's Note: Uh... yea... I don't know if I would consider it a cliffy but still, I will try to update **

**soon.)**


	4. Search

**Disclaimer: Yea once again you know I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit. LOL  
**

**Saphire's POV **

I was flying on a cloud next to Skylar. We both had pretty big clouds. We where zooming through the sky. It was a beautiful day other than the dwelling inside me that let's you know something is wrong. Maybe that Emmet is heart broken and that Alex will probably kill Rosley. Actually I was OK with the whole Rosley dieing thing... she sucks. You know actually she hated us to. We where prettier than her. We where all pretty when we where human but not like one of those where people stop you on the street because they think your famous. And it wasn't because we can change out apparences. I personally think that Rosley had had plastic surgery when she was a human and that that was the only reason that she even came close to looking like us. We where just pretty. We had such natural beauty in out features that she just couldn't help to be jealous. I smirked.

"Have you seen anything yet Skylar?" I asked.

"No...yes!" she replied. Was that fear in her voice? I looked down. Oh no why was Alex using her extra powers? I looked down and there was an entire forest engulfed in flames. I mentally gasped trying not to let Skylar know that I was scared. Alex had never lost control before. She hardly ever used fire. It was to our impression that she thought it left complete destruction in its wake. But she did like to be warm. But normally she just used her normal powers for that. She had used it for Emmet once... she had warmed her hand to comfort Emmet. **(A/N: thank you Feed the Cows) **

I couldn't believe she set a whole forest on fire! I then did what I had to to save the animals. I put water over the fire. Some of the fire stopped but other parts wouldn't go out, and we didn't have time to stop the fire we had to find Alex and Emmet. This was not going the way I planned. I tried to call her using the _chat_. She didn't pick up. Man... Rosley really had her ticked off.

"Oh my freak in' gosh!! Alex!!" Skylar screamed at what I believed to be the top over her lungs.

I threw my hands over my ears, "Hello, right here, sensitive hearing!"

She smiled apologetically, "Sorry..."

"Its fine," I smiled evilly. I would get her back, "ALEX!!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs. I looked at Skylar. She was for some odd reason unfased. Then I remembered, loud noises didn't hurt her because she had a very loud little sister when she was a human. I pouted for a moment then remembered Alex. She came up to our level on a whirl wind of fire. Her eyes where black with flames again, but she wasn't trying to intimidate us, she was just so angry.

"I swear I am going to kill that Barbie..." she mumbled, "You didn't get her already did you?" she asked.

"No." Skylar and I replied at the same time.

"Good, I want her for myself." she looked off to the side, probably planning. 

"But..." Skylar started but I quickly put my hand over her mouth and stopped her dead in her tracks. Of course, being immature she pouted. Oh, well she'll get over it. But man, I wanted a peace of that Barbie. I let out a low growl.

"Fine... I will let you two have a few punches but I get the most, she hurt Emmet." she frowned. "I cant find him in the woods, even using the tracker."

Skyler put a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder, "We'll find him." she smiled.

We would definitely find him, if it was the last thing we did.


	5. Found

**Alex's POV **

I wanted to cry out for Emmet. Barbie had no Idea what she had just done. I had always wanted Emmet, and she had the one thing I couldn't have. And then she goes off and abuses it! That's just not right! I was to mad to change my eyes. I had to find Emmet. Of course it would be easier with Skyler and Sapphire. Where was Emmet? Would he go to the Vulturi? Before Emmet I really didn't care about that many people. Emmet had changed me. I cared about him more than anything, more than life itself. He was like my Sun on a cold cloudy day. I needed Emmet more than he knew. Roseley could get her butt over her stupid convertible. She could always buy another one_ exactly _like it. What an idiot!!

"Emmet!!!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs. Sapphire threw her hands over her ears. Gosh she had sensitive hearing. I saw something in the hollow of a tree. It was moving ever so slightly. I shot down through the air, down from my whirl wind of fire. I could see what was in the hollow of the tree now, it was indeed Emmet. "Emmet." I called softly. Changing my eyes from black with flames to a light comforting blue.

Emmet was sobbing heavily but through his imaginary tears he let out, "Why... is ... life... so...cruel...Alex...I love...Rose...but... I also... hate her..." 

I wanted to make him stop crying. I hated to see him this way. I walked over to him, warmed my hand and put it on his back reassuringly, "I don't know Emmet, I don't know..." I sighed. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but something told me it wasn't the right time. But that little voice in the back of your head can be wrong sometimes, right? I was going to try to defy the voice in the back of my head, "Emmet I..."

Emmet interrupted me, "I love you too." he blurted out. I stood there in shock. How did he know I was going to say that? But more importantly I yelled back in my head, _'Ha! Remember one thing and we will get along! ALEX ALWAYS WINS!!' _I hugged Emmet, he was so cold. He turned around and hugged me. "I wish I could cry... just this once, Alex could you do that for me?" he questioned. 

It caught me off guard but I answered him, "Yes Emmet I can." I replied calmly. I used my powers to grant his wish. I felt my shirt starting to get wet. Emmet was crying. "I am so sorry for what she did to you Emmet."

He tightened his grip on me, "Would you ever do that to me Alex?" he questioned._ Why do his questions keep catching me off guard?   
_  
But I still had a reply, "Never." my voice was still calm.

**(Author's Note: OK I would really like to stop this chapter right here right now, but you guys would probably get mad at me so... lets continue! But can we make this a really long pause? You know like the ones in between chapters? Well I guess so...)  
**  
"Guys I think we need to go..." I heard Sapphire's voice behind me.

"Are you ready?" I asked Emmet. I didn't want him to face Barbie till he was absolutely ready. He nodded his head. I couldn't carry him on fire. I might hurt him. "So, Skylar can we have some clouds please?" she had a questionable look on her face but said nothing. She waved her hand and a cloud appeared.

"Brace yourself Emmet." I knew why Skylar had told him to brace himself. I remembered my first time flying with Skylar. I shuddered:

_I had only been turned a week before and my senses where tingling. I eagerly jumped on the cloud._

"Ready?" asked a very bouncy Skylar. 

"Ready as I will ever be..." Sapphire replied. I didn't understand what she was so worried about.

"I for one am most certainly ready!" I about screamed with excitement. Which I didn't do often. But it's not every day you get to fly on a cloud. Unless you are Skylar that is. I didn't think it would be that bad. Sapphires ways of transportation where quite slow. But yet fun. I never got used to the mermaid tale though... it kind of freaked me out to consider myself a fish.

Then we took off. We where zooming and I screamed. This was like a roller coaster that you could most definitely fall off of. Skylar seemed perfectly at ease. Sapphire a little stiff but fine. I think she had done it a million times before this. We weren't that far from the ground. About tree level. Then we turned and I fell off. It wasn't the fall that was scary. It was where I fell. I fell right beside a pack of 20 were wolves. I could take them all out with one blow. But I hated killing defenseless things that didn't do anything.

20 werewolves died that night... because of us.  
  
I held Emmet's hand. I didn't want the same thing to happen to him. Then we started zooming away.


	6. Restored

**(Author's Note: If you love Rosely then you might not want to read the next chapter...)**

**Emmet's POV**

To be honest, I was completely scared of flying with Skyler. I had never flown before. And personally, I thought she was just a crazy as Alice. They both liked being jumpy. I wondered if before her change she had had coffee or if she was just naturally like that.

"She is naturally like that." said Sapphire.

"Who is naturally like what? I wasn't listening to his thoughts." Skylar questioned. _Darn it! They have so many powers! Was I ever going to have my own privacy? _They all chuckled.

"OK, make fun of me because you can read my mind!" I said annoyed. They laughed again and I rolled my eyes. _Women can get kind of annoying..._

"Do not!" Alex said._ Oh no now I was in trouble. Crap it... me and my messed up mind. _"It's OK Emmet I'm not mad see." she forced a smile for my sake. Then Skylar turned. I almost fell off but Alex held me on.

"Thanks Alex," I smiled at her, "for everything." she grinned widely and I hugged her.

"Oh get a room..." Sapphire said making a gagging noise.

"That can be arranged!" Skylar said smiling. She waved her hand over us and walls appeared around the cloud we where standing on.

"Thanks allot Skylar, we really needed this so we wouldn't make Sapphire jealous..." Alex yelled a bit but it was sarcastic.

"Hey, I have Troy back home!" Sapphire played back.

"Yea, but you don't have him now do you?" Alex shot back.

I heard Sapphire sigh, "Skylar, you heard her she doesn't need a room." Skylar just giggled and the walls disappeared.

"See what you do Sapphire?" Alex asked playing again.

"Yea, I know I make every ones life better... but please don't brag about me Alex..." and we all laughed.

"That's a way to put it... a wrong way..." Alex mumbled under her breath. I chuckled to myself.

I remembered the first day Alex and I met. _I was hunting with Rose. Edward had stayed home to watch Bella, Esme was working in her garden, Carlisle had to work late, and Alice had forced Jasper to go shopping. She had tried to take me but I quickly told her that that Rose and I where going hunting. I had told Jasper I was sorry but it took a while for him to completely forgive me._

_I smelled other vampires. Rose and I went looking for them. We found them in a field. Even with terrible looking clothes on, Alex looked hot. But I had to push those thoughts out of my head because I was married. _

_Later that day, Alex and Rosely got into a fight. Something about a button on the back of Rosely's back I believe. Well, Alex won. And there was something about a sock in Rosely's mouth... but anyways, the first thing she said was, "Remember one thing Barbie and we might actually get along, Alex always wins!!" and it was true. I now realized this. Alex had won a fight between Sapphire and she had won my heart._


	7. Waiting

**Tally's POV**

If Rosalie didn't shut her Barbie butt up, I was going to have to kill her myself, with or without Alex. She kept saying all this crap about how she loved Emmet, and how Alex just wanted him because she had him... bla bla bla bla bla.

"Are you listening to me?!" she asked outraged, "Because you are not going to listen so help me God I will..."

My hand flung to her neck. "You will what Barbie? You will what? Go ahead say it, the only thing you have to fear for is your life! God you are so... so... ugh... I cant believe a nice guy like Emmet could ever care about a stupid selfish brat like yourself! And if you say one more word about my sister and or sisters I will personally kill you, Alex or no Alex! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" she nodded her head as much as I would allow. Then I realized why she was so scared. I had my _'scary look' _on. That's when my eyes turn green and start to glow and my hair starts going every where like moving vines. I must have looked really scary to her right now. I released her neck realizing that I had really almost killed her at that point.

I grabbed Rosalie's hand and against her will pulled her down the hall to Edward's room. Bella and Edward where sitting on Edward's black leather couch, he was stroking Bella's hair and humming some song that sounded like a lullaby. Bella was asleep now so I decided to lower my voice, for her sake.

"How is she?" I questioned in a whisper. Rosalie huffed. We all knew that she had only used Emmet to try to make Edward jealous. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Fine, I don't think she understands much though." he replied.

"Please help Edward..." where the next words out of Rosalie's mouth as she begged pathetically. I didn't think Edward was going to help her but I listened none the less. This might just get interesting...

"I cant do that Rosalie." he stated calmly.

"Why not!" she struggled to keep her voice a whisper because apparently she was learning. She knew I would kill her if she woke up Bella. _Woot! One improvement point for Barbie!_

"Because your the selfish insert inappropriate word usage here who hurt my brother." he said calmly as if it was nothing. I was surprised by his calmness to this. My senses told me he wasn't lying either. _Take that Barbie!!_

Barbie then tried to walk off but I held her back. It was my duty to keep her here. Well, there goes Barbie's improvement point... "No, you are staying here with me." I stated still keeping my voice as a whisper for Bella.

"No, I'm not." she glared back at me. Then she did what I thought she wouldn't do because I personally thought that she feared for her life but boy did she prove me wrong, she slapped me. I slapped her back twice as hard. I quickly drug her back to her room. She held on to her face for dear life.

"HERE I THOUGHT YOU FEERED FOR YOU LIFE BARBIE!!" I screamed. I forced vines up through the floor boards. The wrapped around Barbie. They where huge vines that no regular vampire such as Barbie could ever break. I made them squeeze her to just where she would die if I made them squeeze harder. She looked at me, her eyes bulging out. She yelped in pain. "Are we going to be good now Barbie?" I asked furious.

She couldn't nod her head and but her mind screamed, YES TALLY YES!!! I was very content with this. "See Barbie, if you could be this agreeable more often then we could get along." I said with a smug smile. She glared for a moment before turning it into a cheesy warm smile. I couldn't tell if she was learning or not because of her back and forth mood swings. May be she has multi-personality disorder... I thought to myself. I had let my mind of guard and I am guessing that Edward read it because thanks to my vampire hearing I could hear him chuckle.

Then I heard footsteps, "There back!" I said excited because we where going to put Barbie in her place.


	8. Pro's & Con's

**Sapphire's POV**

"Barbie dies today." I heard Alex murmur under her breath. Skylar and I smiled out of excitement. I noticed Emmet didn't say anything. 'Poor Emmet, he was married to Barbie for so long.' I thought.

We were all really excited that Barbie would finally be put in her place. I chuckled at the thought of Barbie in a raggedy old maid's costume. It was brown and torn almost like a paper sack. Muahahaha!! I almost had pity for her, almost.

"Yea, pity she doesn't every try to be nice." Alex muttered.

Skylar chuckled and asked the question I was about to ask, "How many hits do we get each?"

Alex sighed. I know she wanted her all for herself, but we all hated Rosalie. "Two but that's it!" she sort of shrieked at the last part. Skylar sulked for a moment but went right back to her normally self.

When we got to the house we saw Tally run out, with Barbie in tow.

**Alex's POV**

I kept wondering if Emmet would get mad at us for killing his ex-wife. I kept wondering if we really should kill her also. I didn't think it would be right. But she hurt Emmet! I still had to decide, so I went over the pro's and con's.

Pro's:

1. Emmet would never have to deal with her again.

2. I would be happier.

Con's:

1. Emmet might be upset.

2. It's a sin to kill.

3. Barbie would die a slow and painful death. Nobody deserves

that, not even her.


	9. Divorce

**Alex's POV**

I knew what I had to do, I was going to have to just banish Barbie and threaten her for if she ever comes back.

"Umm..." I tried to think of words to carry my thoughts out to my sisters, "I don't think we should kill Barbie." I stated.

"Are you freakin' out of your freakin' mind!" Tally shouted. She was the first one to realize what I had just said.

"No, I am actually in my right mind. I went over pro's and con's." Skylar just stared at me like I was crazy. Of course I was crazy, I had the chance to kill the person I hated most in the world and I was passing it by.

"Alex, are you sure you want to pass this by?" Sapphire asked a little unsure that I was still sane.

"I am positive." I stated. Skylar still looked at me dumbly but she had a new touch, her mouth was hung open. "Skylar, don't hold your mouth open, it makes you look like a fish." she closed her mouth but continued to stare. "Enough with the staring OK?! I am in my right mind. I am just trying to be a good person, is that so hard to believe?" They all shook there head including Skylar. I don't think she trusted herself to talk.

"What the freakin' crap!" Skylar finally muttered. At least she could talk...

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Barbie finally spoke up.

"If you ever show your big sorry Barbie butt back here again after tonight. I will stick a pen so far down your throat that even you, as a vampire, will choke on it!" I screamed a little to loud because Sapphire and Tally threw there hands over there ears to attempt to block the sound waves.

"Sorry..." I whispered, not wanting to hurt there ears again. I didn't mind annoying them but I really didn't like hurting them.

"It's OK, I forgive you. I kind of expected you to snap one day. You were always so jealous of me..." Rosalie started.

"She was talking to them smart one!" Skylar snapped. Rosalie stormed inside.

Tally hugged me viciously as if I was a three year old child who had lost my teddy bear. "That's enough, that's enough, I feel your love." I reassured her in a Mexican accent. We all laughed. It felt nice to laugh after yelling.

Emmet snaked his arms around my waist. "So, we have school tomorrow." he said. I think he was trying to make small talk.

"Oh, we are going to." I smiled up at him.

Edward ran out of the house holding a piece of paper. "Just sign here Emmet." he said. Emmet signed. "Rosalie!" he yelled. Rosalie was down stairs the moment the echoing ended.

"Finally come to your senses to dump Isabella and go for me?" she said with a smug smile.

Edward laughed, "You wish! It's for the divorce papers."

"And if I don't sign?" she asked.

"Then I will sure ask heck kill you with my bare hands." I retorted. She grabbed the paper horridly and signed.

"By the power vested in this piece of paper, Rosalie and Emmet are now officially divorced!" Skylar rang.


	10. The End

I cant think of a better way to end this happy little story other than, _THE END!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ok then now that that is over I would like to give some information. There WILL NOT be a sequel. I have decided that I dont want there to be one and that is that. However, if you are interested, there is another story that is alot like this one that I have also written. It is called ****Colorful Bottles**** and it is complete also. I AM working on a sequel to that one. I know you are so happy. :) Ok thank you. Now lets move onto the credits:**

**(Yes, I know they are the same in this book as in ****Colorful Bottles**

**Special thanks to Haley and Molly aka Feed The Foxes and Feed the Cows!! For Most of you that Don't know this (which you shouldn't) Alex is based on Haley and Sapphire is based on Molly. Ok I will now give a thanks to the people who actually had people based on them in my book.**

**Twilight Characters: Twilight Characters**

**New Moon Characters: New Moon Characters**

**Skylar: Me (Ashley or Smiles)**

**Sapphire: Molly**

**Alex: Haley**

**Tally: Caroline**

**Acebo: Holly**

**Austrella: Shawn (Yes Shawn is a girl thank you)**

**Michael: Michael**

**Troy: Unknown (I made him up OK?)**

**Zane: Zane**

**Steve: Unknown (Way! I made him up to!!)**

**Austin: Austin**

**Way People!! I know this was like a total waist of your time but I would still like to give one more special thanks to...**

**TADA, THE ONE, THE ONLY ...**

**STEPHANIE MEYER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -crowd goes wild for the wonderful STEPHANIE MEYER!-**

**Thank you for reading my story. You can give yourself a pat on the back now that you have endoured 28 long chapters (that includes this and the sequel info) Yay you!! -claps-**


End file.
